This invention relates to a chair, more particularly, to a folding stackable chair and for a support member providing a seating surface which is formed by a membrane shell having areas of varying resilience to provide structural integrity and to allow for conforming to dimensions critical for the comfort of an individual seated upon the chair.
Many meeting facilities and other applications depend upon the availability of temporary seating for large groups of people. Metal folding chairs are common in the prior art for multipurpose classrooms, conference rooms and for domestic use. The folding chairs of the prior art fold straight front and rear legs together on each side and fold the seat against the back of the chair to collapse the chair for transport or storage. However, such chairs are heavy, uncomfortable and stack poorly for storage.
Improved temporary and storable seating should be light for handling, compact for storage and easily setup for use. In addition, the support surfaces of the chairs should be simple, inexpensive, strong, wear-resistant and comfortable.